


H2OVanoss - Cursed Blood

by Animator2B



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Evan has a few. One being that he makes deals with suspicious people. His friends do eventually find out about these deals in an unexpected way. This quickly leads to Evan's darkest secret to be revealed.





	1. Secrets

     The Wednesday afternoon was pleasant. The sun was out and there was a cool breeze moving through the air. A small group of friends were chatting as they walked through a small crowd. The man with black hair had his sunglasses on and walked in the shade, silently listening to the conversation between the other three. His brown eyes were scanning the crowd’s faces as they walked by. There was a tap on his shoulder and a concern voice asked if he was okay. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" The friend who asked gave him a concern look, “You just seemed distracted."

"I'm fine, Del." Evan said with a small smile. Delirious raised a brow, but he didn’t want to press for an answer so he simply said, "Okay." The blue-eyed man then joined back in the others conversation, leaving the Canadian to become lost in thought. Evan began to feel nervous as the small group got closer to their destination, which was a small restaurant. He quickly sent a text as the group walked through the door, feeling a little more relaxed when he got a speedy response. The four sat down at a booth with Evan and the British lad sitting on the outside. "So, are you going to actually eat something this time?" Evan glanced at Tyler, "Well- Delirious invited me after I had lunch last time- and he did the same thing again! So, no." Delirious chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that, Ev. I forget what your schedule is sometimes." Evan shrugged, "Its okay, I enjoy hanging out with you guys either way." A waitress walked up to their table and asked them what they wanted to drink. Evan ordered water while the others ordered soda. She came back with their drinks a few minutes later and took their orders. While the group sat chatting, Evan would glance at the entrance once in awhile. His foot was tapping the floor as he began to think that the person was not going to show up. He heard the door open and when he looked up he finally saw the person he was looking for. They made eye contact for a second then Vanoss quickly looked back to his friends. He took a sip of water from his cup and put it close to the edge of the table. The person began to walk towards the table that the Canadian and his friends were sitting at and they "accidentally" bumped into the table, causing Evan's glass to fall over and spilling the water all over the table, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The water began to run off the table, causing Tyler to curse slightly. While Mini, Delirious, and Tyler were distracted and cleaning up the water Evan felt a familiar plastic bag pressed against his left hand. He grabbed the bag and quickly slipped it into his jacket pocket before he began to help with the mess, relief coming over him as he could feel the liquid slosh in the bag. The person apologized again after it was picked up. They then left just as the waitress came up with the food. After they finished their lunch they paid and left. Evan never took his hand out of his left pocket, trying to conceal the plastic bag.

     The walk home was uneventful. It was just more talking and laughing the only thing that was different was the Evan’s hand was getting sweaty from holding onto the bag in his pocket. Soon it was just him and Delirious, walking side by side. The two enjoyed each others company, which had the older man smiling to wide so that his dimples could easily to be seen. They eventually got to where Evan lived and a quick good bye was exchanged before they went their separate ways. Evan slowly trudged up the stairs of the apartment complex, wiping the sweat on his hand onto his jeans. He closed his apartment door behind him and took the plastic bag out of his pocket before walking to the locked pantry door. The door was always locked, just in case someone got a bit too curious. He unlocked the door and walked in, taking in the smell of the variety of herbs that was on the shelves. A little refrigerator sat in the corner of the pantry on top of a cabinet; this is where the bags are stored. He placed the one he had in his pocket at the end of the row and grabbed the one that was at the beginning of it. He let out a sigh before he opened the bag and began to drink the liquid from it. It was silent for the few moments. Nothing could be heard, but his head was full of sound and buzz. He gagged at the bitter taste and his stomach twisted in displeasure. He stood in silence, letting the feeling of nausea fade. The silence was broken when there was a knock on the apartment door. The apartment door slowly opened and he heard a familiar voice, "Evan?" The Canadian quickly threw the bag back into the fridge and walked of the pantry, "Delirious? I thought you were going home." As he spoke he shut and locked the pantry door behind him. "I wanted to talk to you." Vanoss was hesitant to answer. He was sure that Delirious didn’t notice the pocket slip, but he had to think of what to say just in case, "About what?" Delirious shut the apartment door behind him, "About us." Evan felt relieved and confused at the same time, "Oh?" Delirious nodded with a small smile on his face. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Evan to sit beside him. "So, what exactly about us do you want to talk about, Del?"

"Just... Us in general, really...."

"Okay?" Delirious moved a bit closer to Evan and laid his head on Evan's shoulder, "I've been thinking lately... That maybe... Maybe we... We could..."

"We could what?" Delirious's face was red. He wrapped his arms around Evan's, "I just... Heheh- Sorry for some reason I can't spit it out."

"Should I take a guess of what you're trying to say?"

"Heheh- s-sure." Evan got his arm out of Delirious's grasp and wrapped it around Delirious's waist, "Mmm... Is it about... A multiplayer game that's coming out?"

"Heheh, no! I said it was about us! Heheh!" Delirious wrapped his arms around Evan's waist. "Right! So... Huh... This is tough." It was clear that Evan was trying to mess with Delirious by the tone in his voice, "Is it about... Hmm..."

"Heheh, you know what I'm talking about, you bastard!"

"Oh? Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Then spit it out." Delirious chuckled and buried his face in Evan's chest. After a few seconds he looked up, "Okay... I- err... Should- Uh... Do... Heheh!"

"You're so giddy!"

"I'm sorry! Heheh! I just... Heheh." Delirious took a deep breath, "Okay... I think... I think we should we should... Get together."

"Like on Friday? To play a game?"

"Shut up you bastard! You know what I mean!" Delirious buried his face in Evan's chest again. Evan chuckled before his smile fell from his face. He did know what Delirious was talking about. Delirious sat up and was smiling before he saw Evan's face, "Ev?"

"You have no idea how much I want to but."

"What?"

"We just can't... Not right now at least."

"Why?"

"There just some... Family issues I have to deal with and I don't want you to get tangled in it."

"Oh.... Do you want to talk about it?" Evan shook his head, "No... Not really."

"Okay." Evan softly smiled, trying to not think about it, "So, have you heard of any new games recently?"

"Heheh... No... No I haven't." Evan pulled Delirious a bit closer and kissed his forehead. "Hey Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Yeah." Delirious laid his head on Evan's chest. Evan sighed. His 'family' was not the only reason that Evan could not be with Delirious. It was also his biggest secret that he had to keep, which also includes his 'family,’ and that secret can hurt everyone around him if they found out.


	2. Trouble

     Evan slowly opened his eyes and yawned before he turned his head to look at the window. He still felt a little nausea from his drink the night before. The curtain was blocking out the sun, with the exception of a slight opening that was letting some light in. He sighed, as a warm body pressed against him. Evan sat up and looked toward the sleeping figure beside him. Delirious was breathing softly. Evan smiled and kissed Delirious's forehead. He stretched his back before he climbed out of bed to get dressed.

     As Evan walked out of the bedroom he stretched out his arms. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure standing in the living area, and it was someone he did not want to see. A sinister smirk was behind crow black strains of hair as dark, brown eyes stared at him, "Hello Evan." Evan glared at the man, "Get out." The man chuckled, "Why would I do that? I’ve been looking for you for ever! Well, we’ve all have. Home hasn't been the same since you left." The man said with a frown on his face. “Evan?" Evan slightly jumped in surprise when a quiet, frightened voice spoke behind him. He quickly glanced at an awoken Jonathan before turning back to the intruder, "Just stay in there, Del." The intruder’s eyes sparkled in interest,"Oh? Is that your lover?" Evan scowled, "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"That's a bit disrespectful, and plus I haven't introduced myself to him. I think he deserves to know who I am."

"He doesn't care." The intruder took a few steps towards them, "Aw, come on Ev. I'm sure he would like to meet your family." The statement made Evan's stomach twist in fear, "No, he wouldn't." The man looked at Delirious, "Hello, my name is Daniel-"

"Get out!" Evan could feel his blood boiling from anger. "Evan... You haven't been eating properly, have you?" The question caught Evan off guard but he quickly replied, "That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Yes it does... I can sense that you're weak... Suffering... Starving." Daniel took a few more steps forward and Evan stood his ground. "Didn't Vincent ever tell you that some refrigerated foods are bad for you?" Vanoss snarled and didn't move. "Are you not going to talk to me anymore?" Evan didn’t reply. "Well... Maybe your lover will talk to me. What's your name?" Delirious got a bit closer to Evan, "It's none of your business." Daniel let out an exaggerated gasped, "He speaks!" Delirious rolled his eyes and didn't reply. Daniel placed a finger on his chin, as if in deep thought, "You seem like you have smooth skin." Delirious took a step back, confused and disgusted by the remark. Evan growled, his muscles tensing up in anger and annoyance. Daniel spoke in a low tone, "Would you mind if I were to..." He slowly extended his hand toward Delirious. Evan grabbed Daniel's arm, his anger boiling over. Daniel smirked, like a sly fox, before quickly pulling his arm out of Evan's grasp and, with great ease, he grabbed Evan's arm, turned his back toward Evan, and flung Evan over his shoulder. Evan hit the floor with a loud thud that knocked the wind out of him. Delirious's eyes widened in surprise and he made a small squeak in fear. Daniel seemed like any other person in terms of build; he was small and had a lean frame, so it was a surprise when he tossed Evan over his shoulder. Daniel huffed before turning to Delirious, "Now, where were we?" Delirious took a few steps back. Daniel softly chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... Much." Delirious felt a shiver run down his back and he took a few steps back in terror. Evan slowly got up from the floor, taking deep breaths. Delirious was frantically looking for a weapon, as Daniel moved closer. Evan turned to them just as he heard a familiar and inhuman hiss. He quickly tackled Daniel, knocking him to the floor. Daniel grunted in annoyance before he got back up to fight back. Daniel gripped Evan's throat and pinned him to the wall. Evan gasped in pain. Daniel put more pressure on his throat, making it difficult for Evan to breathe. Delirious quickly ran to the kitchen to grab a weapon. Daniel let out another hiss before speaking, "You're so weak and pathetic! You were once a great warrior!" Evan felt his feet slowly lift off the ground as Daniel lifted him up by his neck. Evan was gasping for air. He struggled for a few moments. Delirious grabbed the closest thing he could grab to use as a weapon, which happened to be a dirty pan that was sitting on the counter. He took the pan and swung with all his might. It hit Daniel in the back of his head. A loud sound reverberated through the room, but Daniel was unfazed. He dropped Evan and turned to Delirious, revealing his eyes. Delirious froze in place as blood red eyes stared at him. Daniel hissed again, causing Delirious to take a step back. His body shaking in fear. Evan quickly tackled Daniel, which led to a fist fight. Delirious backed away, still stunned with fear. "Come on Evan! You can hit a little harder than that! Can’t ya?!" Daniel taunted. Pain and exhaustion coursed through Evan’s body, making it difficult to continue fighting. "Exhausted already?! How pathetic have you become?" Daniel kicked Evan in the chest, knocking him back a few steps, "Come on! You're not even using your full power!" Evan was breathing heavily, "Get... Out..." Daniel chuckled and didn’t move. The apartment door suddenly opened, "Evan?" All three looked toward the door to see a confused Mini and Tyler. Daniel smirked and chuckled, "I think I'll be leaving now… But next time, I won’t be by myself." Evan was breathing heavily as Daniel walked out of the apartment. Tyler was glaring at him as moved by and disappeared down the hall. Delirious walked up to Evan and asked if he was okay. Evan shook his head, "No... No... Stay here." He moved past Delirious and grabbed the pantry key. Mini and Tyler, still confused, asked Delirious what happened. Evan walked into the pantry and grabbed the duffel bag that was sitting in the corner. It was already filled in case this situation occurred. He slung the strap over his shoulder as he walked up to the shelf filled with herbs. A box sat on the bottom. He opened it and hissed at the smell of what laid inside. He groaned, "I hate that smell." He grabbed a good bit of the item and walked out of the pantry. Delirious noticed the bag, "Evan... What's going on?"

"Something I can't explain right now... For now I want all three of you to stay here." Tyler raised a brow, "What the hell? Why?!"

"Trust me; this is something that you don't want to get in the middle of. Just stay here," Evan placed the item by the door, "Don't move these, and don't open the door unless it's me." Delirious opened his mouth to say something, but Evan spoke before he could, "Delirious, I will explain when I come back... Please just stay inside." Evan cupped Delirious's cheeks and kissed him. “Ev, wait!” Evan ignored Jonathan’s call and left quickly, not realizing that he left the pantry door wide open.


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

     The air was humid, creatures were wandering through the trees, and leaves crunched under feet. He could smell a familiar scent in the air as he got closer to his destination. As the smell grew stronger his instincts grew more rampant. He softly hissed as he continued walking, the duffel bag weighing on his shoulder. He finally reached a small clearing where an abandoned farm house sat. The front door opened, since everyone inside knew that he would come. The house became alive with activity flowing through it. The one who opened the door smirked and stepped out, "Welcome back Evan... It's been so long since I last saw you."

******

     The inside of the apartment sat in silence, as the sounds of traffic played outside. The silence was beginning to aggravate Delirious. He stood up from the couch and began to pace the room. Mini remained on the couch and stared at what was placed at the door, "Why did he set garlic next to the door?" Delirious shrugged, "I don't know." Tyler sighed in annoyance, and looked towards the pantry, "Hey, doesn't Evan keep that door locked?" Delirious and Mini looked towards the pantry. Delirious replied, "Yeah... I guess he was in such a rush that he left it open." He walked up to the door and peeked inside to see the variety of herbs, "It looks like there are only greens in there." Mini spoke, "Well, Evan did get the garlic out of there, so that doesn’t sound too far off." Tyler raised a brow, "But if it's only plants why would Evan always keep it lock?" he walked up to the pantry, and pushed the door open. Delirious and Tyler walked into the pantry, closely followed by Mini. It turns out that there were more than plants in the pantry, on one side of the pantry laid the plants and the other, which couldn't be seen through the door, held miscellaneous items. All of the items laid in cubbies labeled with a piece of masking tape. Delirious walked up to the plants and read some of the labels, "Wolfs-bane... Four-leafed clovers... Hibiscus... What in the world?"

"That's not as weird as this side." Delirious looked at Tyler, who was looking at the other side. Tyler began listing off, "Rams horn, hickory wood, lambs bladder, which is empty... Thank god... Frog legs, salamander tails, rabbit feet, and the list goes on." Delirious shook his head, "What? Why does Evan need any of this?" Tyler shrugged just as he noticed a box on the plant shelf, "Hey, what's in that?" Delirious turned around to see the box, "It's labeled as garlic... And it's all capitalized and has exclamation marks on it." Tyler rolled his eyes, "Why yes, keep the lambs bladder out in the open and the garlic in a box... Genius."

"Why would he need lambs bladder is the first place?!"

"Maybe he's some sort of supernatural fanatic... I don't know!" Mini sighed, very confused by the whole situation. He looked around the room as the other two were talking and looking at the shelves. He noticed a little refrigerator sitting on a cabinet. He raised a brow and pointed it out to the other two. He walked up to it and opened it, with the other two looking over his shoulder. "What the hell?"

******

     Critters big and small scattered and hid in fear as people ran through the forest. The one in the lead was afraid as well.  He left the duffle bag behind, hoping that it would allow him to run faster. Well, it did, but not fast enough. He heard inhuman screeches behind him and a voice call out, "Fight back!" He shook his head as a voice yelled in his head, _"Fight! Fight!"_ One of the people behind him tackled him, knocking him to the ground. The group surrounded him. He laid on the ground, breathing heavily, as Vincent spoke, "My... You've become a coward over the years... This would be over sooner if you just fight." He remained on the ground and did not speak. Vincent chuckled, "You're just as stubborn as always... And I've heard that you've gotten yourself some... human friends... and a human lover." He quickly got off the ground, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I struck a nerve." He felt his blood start to boil, "This is between you and me... Not them."

"Then fight back." He softly hissed as a feeling overcome his body. It was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He hissed again and Vincent responded with a chuckle, "That's more like it... Let the monster free."

******

     Delirious grabbed the half empty bag that sat among the full ones. Mini made a face in disgust, "Why the hell does Evan have blood bags?!" Delirious shrugged, "We have a lot of questions for Evan once he gets back." Just as he finished speaking the apartment door slammed open. The three ran out of the pantry to find Evan. He was on his knees, covering his nose, "Get those things away from me!" He hissed, pointing towards the garlic. Tyler raised a brow, "Um... You’re the one who put-"

"I hate the smell!" Evan's voice sounded like an animalistic growl. The three glanced at each other as Evan stood up and turned his back to them. Delirious spoke, "Evan... What is going on?"

"And can you explain why your pantry is filled with weird shit?" Tyler added. Evan did not say a thing. He kept his back to the others, breathing heavily. "Are... Are you hurt?" Mini nervously asked. No response. Delirious began walking towards Evan, "Evan? Please say something."

"Get away from me." Delirious stopped walking, "Ev-"

"Just... Give me a second."

"Well... You can still explain to us about what the hell is going on." Evan was taking deep breaths as he thought, trying to calm himself down. He sighed, "I guess there's no point for me to... To calm down now if I'm just going to show you."

"Okay?"

"Just... Just after I show you let me explain everything before you start asking question."

"We will." Delirious said right before Tyler replied with, "It depends on what you're showing us." Delirious and Mini gave Tyler a stern look as Evan remained quiet for a few moments. Evan eventually responded with, "Trust me... This will go much faster if you just let me explain."

"Fine."

"Thank you," Evan took another deep breath, "Alright... Here goes." He turned to face the other three. Delirious's eyes widened when his met Evan's eyes, which were a deep, blood red color rather than the usual rich brown. Evan also had much longer canine teeth, which appeared more like fangs. "I'm... I'm a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

     A nest of vampires is one of the most difficult things for a monster hunter to face. Vampires have a strong sense of smell, great strength and speed, impressive hearing capabilities, and are cunning. Evan use to be apart of a nest years ago. He was one of the bodyguards, who fought off hunters and other monsters. He left the nest because he wanted to go back to living a normal life. Well, as normal as it can get. He's had multiple lives since then, and he's been running from his "family" of vampires. And over the years he grew weaker because of the change in his diet, from fresh human blood to refrigerated animal blood. Which would be the equivalent of an human suddenly deciding that their diet should consist of raw meat instead of cooked meat. It's not healthy, it makes them ill, and makes them weak. And now that his "family" found him he has a few choices. He has a few choices. He could run and start a new life, never looking back. He could fight back in his current state, which could kill him. He could go back to being a part of the "family," where they will make him kill his friends and lover. He could drink all the packs of blood he has to gain some strength back, but he would get so sick that he wouldn't be able to fight back. Or, he could drink fresh blood and fight back when he regained his strength, but he would lose control and kill those around him. The thought of even drinking fresh blood made Evan queasy. He knows that his instincts and senses would go crazy when a single drop would touch his tongue. It would be like when he was just turned into a vampire, and he remembered the carnage that he left behind him. He didn't want to do that again.

**********

     Choices. Choices that weigh heavy consequences. Evan sighed as he stared at one of his choices. The bags filled with the animal blood. His stomach twisted in disgust. Sometimes he would get sick just from drinking half of a bag, he could only imagine what it would be like to drink all eight. Vanoss sighed before shutting the refrigerator door. His eyes scanned the shelves of items, as if the answer would just pop out at him. An angry hiss was let out when he found none. He started to listen to the conversation that his friends were having in the living room. The three were settling in the truth about Evan and the world. None of them wanted to believe that there is truely thing that go bump in the night. Werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, angry spirits, and so on. It terrified them. Evan was not surprised that they were terrified, though, he remembered being terrified himself when he found out the truth. He stepped out of the pantry to see that his friends were sitting on the couches. The three became silent when they noticed Evan. They knew the threat they're facing. They know what little power they have against vampires. They know that what happens to them, depends on Evan's choice. Evan knows how important his decision is, and that scared him. Tyler broke the silence, "So, what are we gonna do?" Evan shook his head, "There is no 'we' in this situation. You three are staying here." Mini adjusted his glasses, "Well, is there anything that we- the three of us- can do to help you from here?"

"You can help me pack," Evan grabbed the spare duffle bag that sat next to the refrigerator, "I need a lot of supplies in order to face them on my own." Delirious stood up, "Ev, can I speak to you-alone?" Evan paused for a moment, glancing towards Delirious's direction, "Yeah." He followed Delirious into the bedroom and shut the door behind himself. This is when he noticed the smell that was coming from Delirious. The smell of fear. "Evan, I'm scared."

"I know you are," Arms wrapped around a waist and closed the gap between the two, "You'll be alright."

"I'm not scared for myself... I'm scared of what's going to happen to you."

"Jon-"

"Don't 'Jon' me... Don't say that everything is going to be okay or that you'll be okay if you're not sure." Light blue eyes glanced up at the still blood red ones. "What can you do to guarantee that you'll come home?"

"Jon, not everything is guaranteed-"

"Just tell me if there is a way to guarantee."

"... There is not."

"What can you do to make it highly likely?"

"Jon-"

"Evan." Lips lightly brushed together as the two continued to speak. The smell of fear becoming mixed with hormones. "I can outsmart them."

"Evan."

"I gain my strength from the animal blood."

"Ev."

"I... I... I could-"

"What is the chance of all four of us surviving?"

"All four? Low... Three? High."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either." The two's lips pressed against each other. Delirious hummed and tilted his head, enjoying the kiss. After a few seconds they slowly pulled away from each other. "I could drink fresh blood... That will give me a better chance of making it out alive... but I will also kill someone because of the blood rush."

"Blood rush?"

"Yeah... I will go berserk and feast on the closest human."

"There's no way to control it?"

"No... I won't be able to control myself."

"What if we find a way to stop you?"

"Jon you can't- Wait..." Delirious stared at Evan's face, which was filled with thought. Evan's eyes widened when something occurred to him, "There is a way." Evan ran out of the bedroom and back to the pantry, much to the confusion of his friends. A chest sat underneath one of the shelves. he put on a pair of gloves that were sitting next to the chest and opened it. Mini, Tyler, and Delirious gave each other confused glances when they heard clanking sounds. They became even more confused when Evan walked out with a metal chain. "Uh... Ev?"

"This is made out of silver. It burn like hell when it touches a vampire... Um... I got this a long time ago from a hunter." Tyler looked at the chain, "Uh, okay? Why is this important?"

"Well, vampires can't break out of this when they are tied up." Delirious grabbed the chain, "So, this is the way to stop you from going out of control?"

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Mini asked. Evan handed the chain to Delirious, "We are talking about a way to face the nest."


	5. Chapter 5

     The smell of blood, fear, and sweat filled the humid air. A rat scurried across the floor as bodies laid to rest with the sun's rays pouring through the holes in the two story farm house. The rat ran up to a couple who were tied to a wooden strut with rope and gagged with a piece of cloth. Small streams of blood running down their chest as bite marks in their necks burned. The woman was weeping as the man remained quiet. A pair of dark red eyes watched the two from a dark corner of the abandoned house. The vampire licked his lips at the thought of sinking his teeth into one of them and sucking up every drop of blood. He had to resist the urge, his nest was already struggling from the lack of fresh blood and he couldn't drink all of their supply. He hissed in frustration, causing  the couple to shake in fear. he stood up and walked out the house, hissing at the burning sensation from the sun. He looked out into the forest, searching for the younger vampire he sent out. He smiled, showing his long fangs, as he saw the vampire walking up the the house, "Daniel! Do you have good news?" His smile faded when Daniel shook his head, "No... The group of hunters are making any campers run off." He hissed in annoyance, "Any sign of Evan?" Daniel shook his head, again, "No, sir... How's everyone doing?"

"They're weak... Starving... Scared... How, the hell, do you think they are?" Daniel bite his lip, showing his shorter fangs, "Sorry." The older vampire huffed before narrowing his eyes when he saw something on Daniel's lips, "Daniel?"

"Yes?" He walked up to Daniel and rubbed his thumb across Daniel's lips, "Why is there blood on your lips?"

"It's- It's not human. I- I just got really hungry on the way back- and there was this rabbit-"

"You feasted on a rabbit?" Daniel gulped and took a step back, "I'm... I'm sorry... I- I know you said not to- but- but i was so hungry-"

"I don't care if _you_ ate it... You're not a bodyguard or a soldier... I want to know what you did with the carcass."

"The- the carcass? I- I left it-" Daniel let out a gasp and he knelt in pain when a great force punched his stomach. He whimpered as he got pulled back up to his feet by his black hair. "Do you know why I did that Daniel?" Daniel frantically nodded, but did not speak. "Then tell me why." Daniel cried out in pain as his hair was yanked, "I- I left a trail!"

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"The- the hunters can f- find where we are!" Daniel let out a sigh of relief when his hair was released. "Why did you do that even when you knew better?" Daniel flinched at the angry tone, "I'm sorry, Vincent... I'm sorry." Vincent hissed in annoyance, "Daniel, you should know better." Daniel looked at his feet, like a dog being yelled at. "No fresh blood for you tonight."

"O-okay sir."

"And no treatment tonight." Daniel's head snapped up, "W- What?" Vincent narrowed his eyes, "You heard me." Vincent walked back inside the farmhouse, not waiting for Daniel's response.

     The bodies that laid about the farmhouse began to move as the moon rose. The couple, who were tied up, whimpered in fear as a vampire moved closer to them, sniffing the bite marks. Vincent walked down the stairway and hissed at the vampire, "It's not feeding time yet!" The vampire backed away in fear, but still kept their eyes on the couple. Many of the other vampires did the same, some licked their lips in anticipation. Daniel walked down the stairs, following Vincent into the living room. Vincent sat on the only couch that was set in front of the dormant fire place as the other vampires filled the living room. Daniel sat next to Vincent. The older vampire glared at him then began to speak, "I know that many of you are hungry, but I have an announcement to make before we feast... I've sent my scout out to see what the hunters are planning, and he found that the hunters are driving away campers-" All the other vampires let out a angered hiss. They became silent when they saw Vincent giving them a dark stare. Vincent cleared his throat, "Now, since this new development occurred, the soldiers will feed first so that they'll have the strength to send an attack." Some vampires let out a sound of disappointment as the soldiers cheered. "The bodyguards will feast next, then everyone else." A male vampire hissed, "But there won't be enough blood for all of us!" The crowd became loud and unruly at the male vampires comment. Vincent simply stood up and glared at the crowd. The vampires quickly became silent. "There will be enough... I am not feasting today, and neither is this one," He said as he pointed to Daniel, "We will keep on an eye on every single one of you... And if you have even a drop more than you should, you'll be punished!" The crowd of vampires glanced at each other for a moment. "Now.. Let's get started."

*********

     The sound of a pain filled hiss rang through the room, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Shit! Should I stop?" Evan shook his head, "No, no, no... This should happen." He took a deep breath as the silver chain burned his skin through his clothes. His arms were tied, tightly, to his sides and his legs were tied together. He sat on a chair with his back to the wall. Evan's nose was scrunched up, the stench of garlic filling up the bedroom. "You don't look comfortable." Mini said, quietly. Evan let out a pained huff, "Yeah... This isn't the best environment for a vampire... But that's the point." Tyler sighed, "This is insane."

"Yeah... But it's this or we are all in serious trouble." Vanoss moved his shoulders and cursed as the silver burned his skin, "So... Who's going to be the blood donor?" All three of his friends glanced at each other, all of their faces showing that they were nervous. After a few moments Delirious sighed, "I'll do it." Evan gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure?' Delirious nodded, "Yeah."

"As long as you're sure." Delirious nodded again, "So... Just my wrist?"

"Yes. Just your wrist, and if I don't let go or if I'm hurting you let Mini and Tyler know, immediately, so they can shove the garlic in my face and stop me... And if I start to go... Crazy then leave the room and stay out until I calm down... Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay," He exhaled and quietly said under his breath, "This in not going to be pleasant." The Canadian took a deep breath and allowed his fangs to appear. He could feel his gut twist in anxiety at just the thought of sinking his teeth into Delirious's wrist. Delirious walked up to Evan, rubbing his own wrist, "You ready?" Evan took another deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be... Are you ready?" The older man nodded and slowly lifted his wrist. Evan bite his lip, showing his fangs. After a few moments Delirious could feel the sharp teeth brush against his skin, making a shiver of fear run down his spine. Evan put a little pressure on the skin, but not enough to puncture it. After a few second he spoke, "I can't do it." Evan pulled away and shook his head, "I can't."

"Ev-"

"I just can't Delirious... I don't trust myself... And I don't want to hurt you."

"Ev- you said it yourself, we'll all be in serious trouble if you don't do this."

"I can't do it!" Delirious sighed, "Hang on, I'll be right back." He quickly left the room, not saying anything else. Tyler and Mini looked at each other, before Mini followed Delirious, "What are you doing?" Delirious walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to make it easier for him." Mini raised a brow, "What? How-" Delirious grabbed a kitchen knife. "Whoa, Delirious?!" Delirious quickly swiped the the knife across his wrist, his eyes widening afterwards, "OW! That _fucking_ hurts!"

"Of course it hurts! What were you expecting?!" Delirious held onto his wrist, "I didn't think it would hurt this much." Delirious began to walk back to the bedroom as Mini spoke under his breath, "I don't like where this is going." Tyler quickly noticed the blood on Delirious's wrist as he walked into the room, "What the hell did you do?"

"Calm down, I didn't cut deep." Evan raised a brow, "What did you do?" Delirious ran a finger over the cut, "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't-" Evan's sentence was interrupted by Delirious shoving the blood covered finger into his mouth. Evan's eyes widened in surprise and Tyler shook his head, "Delirious!" Delirious pulled his finger away and made a face of disgust, "That wasn't pleasant." Delirious looked at Mini and Tyler as he wiped his finger clean, "This is not how I was expecting this to go." Tyler spoke under his breath, "This is not how any of us expected it to go." After a few seconds he pointed at Evan, "I don't think he was prepared for that." Delirious turned his attention back to Evan to see that Evan's eyes were wide, his pupils were dilated, and he was staring at Delirious's cut wrist. "Evan?" Mini spoke with nervousness clear in his tone. Evan didn't respond to Mini and continued to stare. Delirious shuddered, "I don't like the way he's staring at me." Mini shrugged, "Um... Maybe try now?" Delirious gave him a concerned look before looking back at Evan, "Okay... Just be ready with the garlic." Tyler and Mini both nodded as they held onto the bulbs. Delirious took a deep breath and lifted his wrist towards Evan. When Delirious was close enough Evan sank his teeth into the skin. Delirious winced as the sharp fangs dug, further, into his skin, "This really hurts."

"Just relax." Mini said, trying to sound calm. Delirious shuddered, his body not wanting to relax. After a few moments Delirious tried to pull his wrist away, "Um... Evan? Please let go." The Canadian only responded with an angry growl and sunk his teeth further into the older man's skin. "OW! EVAN! STOP!" Tyler and Mini immediately ran up to the two of them and tried to pry Evan off Delirious's wrist. Evan's nose scrunched up when the smell of garlic got stronger. Delirious tried to yank his wrist away and only cried out in pain, "OW! He- he won't let go!" Tyler let out an antagonizing huff, "Evan! Let go!" He then grabbed a tuft of Evan's hair and pulled as hard as he could. Evan hissed and at the same time let go of Delirious's wrist. Mini, Tyler, and Delirious stepped away as Mini quickly said, "Let's get out of here!" Evan let out a loud and angry hiss as all three of them ran out of the room. Tyler was the last one out and he slammed the bedroom door behind him. All of them remained silent for a few moments before Delirious spoke, "Now... Now we... We wait... Until... Until he calms down... In the meantime... My wrist... Is bleeding... And I'm... I'm feeling... Dizzy." As he was talking he was starting to wobble. He started to fall over, but Mini caught him before he could hit the ground, "Whoa! Okay... Let's get this taken care of."


End file.
